bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Doggie Doo
Doggie Doo, real name Darrel Jefferson, is an antagonist in Bee Shrek Test in the House appearing as a recurring antagonist in the fifth season. He's an anthropomorphic dog and a former professional actor who's career ended when he fell into a downward spiral over his final film, Foodfight!. Because his delusion of why people watched his film was broken by Johnny Test, Doggie Doo spiral into a life of crime and would later join The Supreme 4 to enact his revenge against Johnny and the Big Four as well. Appearance Doggie Doo has the appearance of an anthropormorphic Pitbull Terrier with light-brown fur. He has blue eyes and wears the traditional brown colored Indiana Jones hat and jacket and tan colored kackies. Personality Doggie Doo was once a cool and layed back actor, but he became paranoid when Foodfight! recieved negative reviews. After he found out that it became a fad and a popular trend, he started to believe that the film was gaining an auidience that genuenly loved the film, but it was only bought and watched for ironic comedic value just so people can watch and laught at how bad the film really is. After Johnny revealed this to him, Doggie went into a downward spiral phase and he eventually became a criminal. He would later join the Supreme 4 and sought to death of Johnny Test, the other Big Four members, and all who laughed at him and his movie. Synopsis Season Five Doggie Doo first appears in the episode A Fallen Star where he's first seen on TV being watched by Johnny and Dukey in the White House. The two are laughting at their screening of Foodfight! because of the infamous low-quality of the film and laugh at how bad Darrel was in the film with his odd and cliched character and the general nonsensical world and events in the film. Johnny and Dukey eventually come across Darrel and they eventually admit that they only like the film because of how bad it is and they even chuckle when Darrel reveals that he actually though people unironically enjoyed his film. Afterwards, Darrel becomes a criminal and dons the name Doggie Doo as his new criminal name. His first crime is a bank robbery and he eventually robs another bank, only for him to take hostages and kill one every thirty minutes. This is done until he's stopped by both Johnny Test and Cory Baxter in a duel with Doggie and his hired goons from the film. Doggie Doo is eventually sent to jail, but he's broken out before he can arrive by Tophat Money, who manages to convince him to join the Supreme 4 and he eventually becomes the teams sniper. Doggie is then sent on assassination missions as part of a training process to prepare for the inevitable fight between the Big Four and the Supreme 4, but is unaware that he's really a pawn in Will Smith Fish's game to exact revenge against the Big Four, but wouldn't care because he has similiar goals. In Los Angeles, Darrel is the driver for when he escorts the other members to their headquarters after they manage to recruit Derek Savage to their team. The five of them eventually real the Big Four to an isolated neighborhood in Washington D.C. and lure them into an ambush. Doggie attacks Johnny and initially has the head start, but is eventually overrun and is thrown to the ground by Johnny. Doggie gets up and manages to graze Johnny's side and before he can kill him, Barry B Benson comes in and uses his Ultimate Stinger on Darrel and kills him in the process. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Bee Movie Universe Category:Shrek Fairy Tail Universe